The Cullens Become Famous
by xoCharleen-Halexo
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella's learns about something that she would've never learned the Cullens Became famous Hollywood stars. Now that Edward became a movie star she wants to find him and talk to him, and find out the truth.
1. Preface

Bella's POV

Preface

Ever since that day in the forest, that day Edward left, I felt so lonely, lost, and even more cold emotions, that I couldn't get over. It was like there was a hole in my heart.

Ever since Charlie forced me to live with my mom in Jacksonville, I decided to hang with some of my old friends for awhile, it didn't work out to well with Jessica, but that's ok, I started hanging with Jacob. Until one day, Jacob discovered Edward on television, and I forced myself to watch his newest movie. This was when I was confused. Edward Became famous?

Maybe it wasn't only him. Maybe, just maybe all the Cullens became famous, and boy I was anxious to discover all of their careers.

But will Edward tell me everything, the truth, I mean I needed to know everything, why he really left?

Was it because he didn't see me, as his girlfriend?

These are all the questions I wanted to ask, all the questions the absorbed in my mind, at this complete moment. I needed to know everything, this is why I left for Hollywood in the first place. There's a little bit more I needed to know about the Cullens' fame, and mostly about Edward's. I know It was probably me, maybe I didn't look like a celebrity girlfriend to him. Maybe he needed someone else, someone better then me.

No one ever knows what is going on in Edward mind, not even me. But all needed to do, is maybe, ask Edward to come back. Tell him my feelings. I didn't under stand how I would do it.

Then there was the other day where Alice told me, we still had the chance of talking to him, just if he wasn't to busy.

But what if, he changed?


	2. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**Here is a BIG update after for like AWHILE! sorry, I kind of abandoned this. And thanks to the 2 people that commented. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And enjoy, leave comments! :)**

Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Only today, I packed my bags reluctant. Momentarily, I hugged Charlie goodbye. _This was the right thing to do. _I said to myself, in my head. But something told me; I wanted to hear Edward's voice, maybe this once. It's all I could ask. I hopped in my truck, nervous, and probably sweating. Gripping the wheel so hard, it made me feel worse. I bit my lip, and the roar of my truck startled me. Pulling out the driveway, made me feel intense. I had reached the airport. There was a knock on my driver's window. I closed my eyes, not paying attention, trying to get rid of the nerve. I wanted to see Edward again. I was afraid to see him. What if he changed? I kept asking myself.

"BELLA! IT'S ME ALICE!" the voice screamed knocking a little more loudly then ever.

I yelped, and then smiled.

"ALICE!" I screamed opening the car door, letting myself out, hugging Alice to death. I missed her, so much.

Alice smiled, and let me down.

"Well, Bella, I'd thought I meet you here, I had a vision, your not going to jump off a cliff are you?"

'What?!" I screamed, I was never thinking of that. But I needed to hear Edward's voice, and that seemed like a good idea. I nodded a "No" to Alice, but I was thinking of that of course.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"Back in Hollywood, practicing his lines for a film, he's doing a movie about the Military, it's going to be a great one too. I so want to see it, except, I couldn't be in the movie as his wife. I mean, I am his wife, but this other girl, took my place. I don't care to learn her name." Alice scowled and sat on the roof of my truck. I giggled.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just great seeing you again," I smiled, "Hey would you mind running me to Hollywood?"

Alice laughed "No, but, I prefer we take the plane, not far from here, I'll run you _there_."

I smiled, and then hopped on Alice's back, and we ran to the airport.


	3. Chapter 2: Hollywood Dreamin'

**Well, here's another chapter today, since I'm attacted to this story now. AMAZING RIGHT! I should've been a long time ago.....so sue me! And I APPEAR in the story.....I could be so evil enough, to make myself Jasper's girlfriend LOL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, nor the characters....though, as much as I wished to own Jasper. He belongs to Mrs. Meyer. tehe. Read on, enjoy, and care to comment!**

Chapter 2: Hollywood Dreamin'

Alice and I sat next to each other on the plane. The people were rather loud except us. Alice looked like she was focused on something, like the real problem. I looked out the window, the houses, and buildings, all tiny, and small. I turned to Alice, not the notice she was talking to someone on the phone. Which most likely would've been Jasper.

"Yes, Jasper," she said quietly. "We'll be home soon, don't tell Esme and Carlisle, I'm with Bella. I know I wasn't suppose to be with her, but I was worried, my visions. I thought she killed herself. Yeah, so how's your _"wife"_? Her name's Charleen, eh? Good to know,"

Alice stared at her manicured fingernails she painted herself. I looked at Alice, and Alice stared back. She seemed jealous of the Charleen girl; Jasper was talking about on the other line. I turned back to the window and Alice spoke again.

"Haha, yeah, I hope your rehearsals are good, tell Charleen I said hi, and tell Edward, that Bella said hi. I will talk to you, when we get over there, bye. Love you." Alice hung up, while I turned straight ahead to face the plane's beige leather seats. I curled up in a ball, and hugged my legs. I was anxious about, Edward. I wish Jasper had put him on the line. A tear ran down my left cheek, and I was hoping that Alice didn't notice, but with the sunset gleaming through the window, I was sure enough she did, as I heard her murmur "Oh Bella," the same way my mother, Renee would've said it. Alice but her arm, around my shoulder and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Everything, will alright." She assured, and I nodded. I used the sleeve of my favorite green sweater, to wipe away the tears. Alice put her cold head on my shoulder, brushing my brunette hair, with her hand. She kept doing that repeatedly, as if, she was in a trance. Or was she having a vision? I wasn't sure, until she shot her head up, and gasped. She unbuckled her seat belt, and marched off angrily, to the pilots. What was she doing?

Suddenly, the plane started to go faster. WAS ALICE TRYING TO FLY A PLANE? Oh my god. I felt like having a heart attack from this life threatening speed. But it's Alice. We were sure, to be safely in Hollywood. What was _her_ problem? I was really worried now, and all the people were screaming madly. I wished Alice would stop! But strangely, we did. We were slowly landing. I saw everything. We were in Hollywood. The screaming stopped. Everyone looked amazed. There faces told me "That was fast!"

I ran to Alice, and hugged her. Alice smiled and took our luggage down from the shelves. I wanted to ask, Alice what that was all about, but I thought she would ignore me. It was great to give it a shot, but no, I probably shouldn't. Right?

Alice stopped infront of some kind of large building. I stayed behind her, and we both walked inside. She stopped in front of a counter, and told a woman, who looked about 19, that she wanted to see Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper Hale is on the 5th floor, in his room, room 105." The woman, who's name tag said Danielle, said to Alice, and then, Alice thanked the girl, and we walked forward to the elevator.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice, concerned, but mostly worried.

"Ugh, I had a vision about Jasper and Charleen, they…kissed." Alice growled.

"I'm sure it's just a stage direction." I assured her.

"Yeah, but, you never know Bella." She moaned, pressing the number 5 on the elevator.

We rode up the elevator in silence, when we reached floor five. Alice tugged me out, her grip hard. I was gonna tell her to calm down, but we were already at Jasper's room.

Alice knocked loudly. I could tell she wondered what Jasper was doing, on the other side of the door. I kind of did too.


End file.
